As is well known and understood, large investments are made in the breeding and raising of thoroughbred racehorses. As is also well known and understood, these animals are pampered and cared for almost regardless of expense. It is thus not unusual to see blankets draped around them during cold-weather seasons, to keep them warm. Such blankets are also very quickly placed around them after they have had a workout, and are otherwise perspiring. As is further appreciated, even such animals, working on the range, are covered at night by the rider to keep them from being chilled, and from catching cold.
As is also well known, the use of animal blankets also extends to such household pets as pedigreed dogs. It is not unusual, for example, to see these breeds being walked along the street by their master, with a fine coat of blanket material surrounding them so as to keep them warm in colder climates.
As will be appreciated, it would be desirable to have such blankets to be both comfortable to wear, and protective in use. It would also be desirable to have such blankets as can be readily and commercially washed and cleaned, so as to be durable and wearable after such harsh use and cleaning.